


'cause we all just wanna be big rockstars

by Anna_Olev



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Developing Relationship, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Musicians, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Olev/pseuds/Anna_Olev
Summary: История о том, как Ивайзуми Хаджиме попадает на неожиданное свидание, присоединяется к не слишком успешной кавер-группе, выгуливает собак, пытается разобраться в чувствах и вообще творит что-то странное со своей жизнью.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	'cause we all just wanna be big rockstars

**Author's Note:**

> Перенесено с https://ficbook.net/readfic/8455168, это мой аккаунт, с которого я переезжаю сюда.  
> Работа на день рождения Ойкавы 2019.  
> Много второстепенных персонажей, не вынесенных в шапку, в том числе упоминается пейринг Куроо/Бокуто.  
> Отрывки из текстов песен приведены на английском языке для сохранения атмосферы, в примечаниях под фанфиком есть переводы (для коротких цитат) или названия.

Жизнь Ивайзуми Хаджиме наполнилась многочисленными сообщениями об ошибках в тот момент, когда он, купившись на яркие огни перспективного и увлекательного мира геймдева, оказался в конторе, залепленной плакатами марвеловских фильмов и сомнительных аниме. Его должность не выглядела перспективной и увлекательной и заключалась в том, чтобы поддерживать дурацкую игру в состоянии, максимально раздражающем пользователей своей непроходимостью. Он подозревал, что его ненавидят все пятьсот тысяч скачавших, и именно поэтому с ним постоянно происходит занимательное ничего, и это совершенно не стоит получаемой зарплаты.

Так почему, спросите вы, Ивайзуми Хаджиме сейчас сосредоточенно старается следить за дорогой, чтобы дребезжащий микроавтобус не попал в аварию по пути на фестиваль, пока на соседнем сидении безумный демон с офигевшей (но не обманывайтесь, ей всё это нравится) собакой на коленях подпевает доносящемуся из колонок ветром ретровейва Мэттью Беллами, перекрикивая храп сзади? Скорее всего, вам ничего не ответят, потому что странные люди, наблюдающие за чужой жизнью из других измерений, наверняка всего лишь глючатся с недосыпа и с ними нет смысла разговаривать. Ну или, в противном случае, вы можете считать себя невероятным везунчиком.

***

Хаджиме не сказать, чтобы сильно влип, но находится в шаге от этого, а ещё понял несколько важных вещей. Во-первых, Матсукава заплатит. Во-вторых, никому нельзя давать использовать свой телефон без присмотра. В-третьих, Матсукаве нужно будет очень постараться, чтобы под «заплатит» не подразумевалось «жизнью». Короче говоря, он совершенно не представляет, какого чёрта сидит в отгороженной зоне клуба и ждёт совершенно не запланированного «свидания» с совершенно не знакомым человеком. Вернее, «свидания с рок-звездой», которое он по невероятной удаче выиграл в конкурсе репостов. А ещё он не заходил на фейсбук уже пару месяцев, так что репост определённо оказался у него на странице без его ведома, как и фотография старшеклассницы на аватарке.

_— Да ладно, зато оторвёшься! — уверяет Матсукава, отступая на безопасное расстояние._

_— То есть собственную причастность ты больше не отрицаешь? — Хаджиме хмурится, потому что этот парень, чёрт возьми, невозможен, а ещё не умеет отвечать за свои поступки и вовремя останавливаться._

_— Ты мог бы не выиграть с гораздо большей вероятностью, так что вини в этом удачу. Она тебя любит, и это круто!_

_— Удачу случайно не Ханамаки зовут, а? — подозрения вполне оправданы, учитывая рассказы Ханамаки о том, как молодой преподаватель написал для его группы подробный гайд по простеньким взломам, а потом, конечно, взял клятву использовать полученные знания только на специальных тренировочных сайтах._

_— Он не стал бы, как ты мог подумать! — почему-то оправдывает ещё секунду назад бывшего и так невиновным друга Матсукава. — Скажи ему, что он очень тебя оскорбил такими обвинениями. Не стал бы же, верно?_

_— Я подумал бы, предложи ты мне достойную награду, — спокойно отвечает Ханамаки, слишком занятый чем-то в своём ноутбуке, чтобы полноценно присоединиться к обсуждению, и совсем не двусмысленно кивает спорящим. — Но группа ничего, сходи, там ведь и проход бесплатный в подарок._

_— Потому что за деньги к ним никто не придёт? — вздыхает Хаджиме. — Кто они вообще такие хоть?_

_— Каверщики. Про остальных не знаю, но гитарист у них заб… В смысле, крутой. Короче, обязательно купи ему что-нибудь в баре. Я бы с тобой сходил, но дела, дела…_

_— А что по поводу моего фейкового аккаунта девочки? «Рок-звезду» приступ не хватит, когда он увидит вместо неё, типа, взрослого мужика?_

_— Если верить рассказам, он такому сюрпризу будет только рад, — ухмылка нехорошая настолько, словно он рассказывает это представителям жёлтой прессы. — В любом случае, я уверен, это всё несерьёзная фигня, и ты не разобьёшь мечты ни музыканту, ни девочке, которая могла бы быть на твоём месте. Потреплетесь, выпьете, посмеётесь, и отлично._

_— Мне бы твой энтузиазм, — Хаджиме закатывает глаза, мысленно уже смирившись с судьбой, потому что упомянутая сразу же перспектива насильного затаскивания в клуб в случае отказа его напрягает ещё больше._

Группа выступила и правда неплохо. В репертуаре, выдавая несогласованность музыкальных вкусов, царила вакханалия, но в целом за этим было забавно наблюдать. Не в последнюю очередь благодаря летающему по сцене и творящему непотребства со своей гитарой урагану с приятным голосом, обаятельной (и немного безумной) улыбкой, идеально уложенными вьющимися волосами и тёплым взглядом. Удивительно, что на ком-то простая клетчатая рубашка, (зачем такие узкие) поношенные тёмные джинсы и видавшие виды конверсы могут смотреться настолько стильно. (Ивайзуми Хаджиме, что происходит в твоей тупой и одинокой голове? Лучше посмотри, сколько в зале милых девушек). Что касается собравшейся аудитории, она была хоть и небольшой, зато искренне живой и активно проделывающий дыры взглядом в гитаристе, и её только подогревали часто неуместные вопли парня за ударными. На что она отвечала однообразными воплями по типу «Ойкава, ты классный!». (В какой-то момент Хаджиме придумал себе увлекательную игру — шипеть «Дуракава» на каждый подобный возглас).

Хаджиме по чистой случайности увлёкся размышлениями о том, какие песни группе подошли бы наиболее хорошо, что убрать из сета, а что добавить. Вероятно, это из-за инстинктивно всплывших в голове воспоминаний о том, как он на несколько месяцев стал менеджером инструментального коллектива школьной подруги и, к его тайной гордости, немного продвинул в лучшую сторону. Так или иначе, он пропускает момент, когда слегка удивлённый (и ещё более симпатичный вблизи) Ойкава-Дуракава подсаживается к нему за столик. Вот блин.

— Вау. Так ты, типа, не девочка, — с интересом оглядывает незадачливого победителя конкурса не совсем «рок-звезда». — Привет.

— А. Эм. Да. Извини.

Отличный ответ взрослого и уверенного в себе человека. Просто прекрасный.

— Я в принципе не против, — пожимает плечами тот. — Меня зовут Ойкава. Ойкава Тоору. Повелитель риффов и король рок-сцены, о котором она не знает, но только пока. Ну, на случай, если ты тоже не знаешь.

Хаджиме немного хочется провалиться сквозь землю и проснуться в своей квартире, потому что по нему явно отлично видно, что он оказался здесь по чистой случайности и вообще не особо в курсе происходящего. (А ещё «Дуракава» гитаристу и правда подходит).

— Кхм, знаешь, Ойкава, — он решает быть честным. — Ваш конкурс возможно был взломан, потому что репост за меня сделал мой друг, у которого друг — без пяти минут хакер. Так что, если ты не особо хотел тратить время на дурацкое общение с победителем, имеешь полное право уйти.

У Ойкавы на лице появляется невероятно пугающая улыбка, совершенно не соответствующая в целом милой внешности. А ещё он явно не впечатлён новостью о подтасовке результатов, если весь мир, конечно, не ополчился против Ивайзуми и это вовсе не новость ни для кого.

— Ну уж нет, — тянет он. — Ты выиграл конкурс, а ещё ты забавный и к тому же красавчик, так что никуда я тебя не отпущу раньше положенного. Попытаешься свалить — попрошу охрану заблокировать выходы.

Увидев на лице Хаджиме тень искреннего ужаса по поводу вероятности быть запертым в клубе вместе с больным маньяком без чувства юмора («красавчик», чёрт подери!), он быстро уточняет:

— Про охрану шучу, конечно. Но ты ведь не хочешь обидеть меня, верно?

Ойкава не выглядит обидчивой ромашкой, хотя, пожалуй, при желании его можно бы было привести в такой вид. Зато, возможно, он умелый манипулятор.

— Ты как бы плохой парень? — хмыкает Хаджиме.

— Роковой! — выдаёт тот о боже какой идиотский каламбур, и они синхронно хихикают, ужас. — Как тебя зовут то, победитель?

— Ивайзуми Хаджиме, — чуть мрачно отвечает он.

— Значит будешь Ива-чан! — тут же радостно восклицает Ойкава с улыбкой Джокера, и его очень сильно хочется ударить чем-нибудь тяжёлым по голове. — Ты чего такой серьёзный, а?

В этом, конечно же, виноваты напитки, заказанные Ойкавой (на них обоих, потому что «я лучше знаю, что в этом баре кайфовое, а что паршивое», вот так и пропал завет Матсукавы), но Хаджиме и не пытается уйти раньше положенного и за это время получает невероятное количество как вполне адекватной, так и явно лишней информации сначала о группе в целом, а к концу и лично о разговорчивом музыканте.

Все они, даже временный басист, познакомились ещё в старшей школе, за сценами во время конкурсов, сначала питали в основном взаимную ненависть и до сих пор абсолютно не подходят друг другу, но вроде как готовы с этим мириться, пока выдают достойный саунд. Чаще всего разногласия возникают на почве выбора композиций для исполнения: Ойкава тяготеет к довольно нестандартным и, окей, слишком сложным для них вещам, а их клавишник и, по совместительству, второй вокалист Суга, неуклонно протаскивает в сеты попсовую по звучанию, а часто и по заезженности ерунду. Единственная группа, творчество которой однозначно нравится им обоим, это Muse, потому что у Muse, блин, есть что угодно, и то Суга даже среди их песен выбирает самое попсовое, что может. (Кстати, это было давно и неправда, но Ойкава, стоя в первых рядах на концерте, швырнул в Мэттью Беллами магнит с надписью «раньше было лучше», но он не долетел). У них до сих пор нет названия, потому что после его обсуждений им приходилось каждый раз вкидывать значительные суммы в ремонт удивительным образом разбитых хорошо что не насмерть инструментов. Они хотели бы написать несколько собственных песен, но понятия не имеют, с чего начать и в каком стиле стараться работать. Однажды Бокуто, тот, что на ударных, притащил на выступление сову, над которой вскоре потерял контроль, вследствие чего она летала по помещению и в итоге спикировала на вышедшего послушать (а вдруг) перспективную молодёжь директора клуба. В этот клуб их больше никогда не пускали даже в качестве посетителей.

Ойкава умеет играть только на гитаре, потому что остальные инструменты ненавидят его и буквально ломаются в руках при первых же попытках познакомиться, но в принципе ему достаточно. В какой-то момент ему сильно запал в душу гроулинг Роберта Вестерхольта, и он потерял голос, стараясь это повторить, и только чудом вернул назад способность полноценно петь. Некоторое время он думал, что у него раздвоение личности, и даже общался по этому поводу со специалистами. (Также имел место период веры в тайное правительство пришельцев, но Ойкаве не хочется об этом говорить). Сев впервые сочинять и осознав, что ничего не выходит, он так расстроился, что, в надежде словить вдохновение, заварил немного подозрительного вида растений, но вместо вдохновения чуть не попал в больницу, поэтому теперь практически за зож. Ему нравятся визуальные новеллы, за спиной у него их целая куча, и он расстроен тем, что многие из них слишком заточены на романтических линиях. Один раз Бокуто заставил его посмотреть для укрепления командного духа сорок серий «Наруто» за день, попутно устроив конкурс по поеданию чипсов, и это было немного смешно и абсолютно ужасно. У Ойкавы есть восхитительный идиотский бостон-терьер, которого иногда пытаются похитить немногочисленные фанаты. Собаку зовут Доминик, потому что Ойкава поклялся, что как только поймает что-нибудь от исполнителя на концерте, заведёт щенка и назовёт соответствующе. Вот он и поймал барабанную палочку Доминика Ховарда, чуть не убив человек десять, стоявших рядом.

Ойкава время от времени, не подумайте дурного, уточняет, не устал ли Хаджиме слушать эту восхитительную тираду, но тот лишь заинтересованно кивает в знак одобрения, потому что чёрт, его жизнь, кажется, целиком была скучнее, чем любой отдельно взятый день в их камерном сумасшедшем доме, и ещё это, на самом деле, немного бесит. (В ответ на озвучивание последнего Ойкава чересчур зловеще напевает отрывок из «Welcome Home (Sanitarium)», и это снова охренеть какая тупая, но смешная шутка). Короче, к концу вечера обида на Матсукаву испаряется, и хочется даже обнять его в благодарность (впрочем, он оценил бы скорее полугодовой запас маршмеллоу), а заодно фронтмена группы, потому что он классный, да. (Стоп, что?! Ивайзуми Хаджиме, опомнись, он решил называть тебя Ива-чан после пары минут общения!).

— А ещё вселенная, кстати, создала нас для того, чтобы мы попытались узнать, в чём смысл её существования, — заявляет Ойкава напоследок. — С тобой было весело, поэтому ты достоин раскрытия этой тайны.

Хаджиме уже немного сонный (или не совсем трезвый) и потому не слишком внятно уверяет его в будущих успехах во всех начинаниях, благодарит и извиняется за то, что был таким скучным собеседником. Ойкава, но это не точно, чмокает его, потому что «ну это же типа свидание было, если ты не забыл». А у входа в клуб совершенно не подозрительно обнаруживается ржущий Матсукава и по-братски провожает до дома. Всё-таки нельзя его убивать, он хороший друг. Вроде бы.

***

Утреннюю тишину крайне жестоко разрывает звонок телефона, на котором почему-то стоит одна из тех самых пошлых, но зажигательных песен Nickelback, которые ты каждый раз обещаешь себе больше не слушать, но потом обнаруживаешь на почётном месте в плейлисте. (Хорошо, что теперь Хаджиме знает об этом недоразумении и сможет сменить на что-нибудь поприличнее). Номер незнакомый и потому отвечать вроде бы против правил, но слишком хочется узнать, какой ужасный человек (или робот) посмел прервать его сон.

— Хей! Ты ведь помнишь меня? — бодрый до безумия и смутно знакомый голос буквально оглушает в первую секунду. — У нас было свидание после концерта, и я уверен, тебе этого хватило, чтобы понять, что я самый крутой музыкант на свете! Верно, Ива-чан?

По поводу самого крутого музыканта на свете Хаджиме далеко не уверен, но да, теперь помнит. Тот самый стильный безумный ураган со смазливой мордашкой. (Он старается формулировать это для себя именно так).

— Откуда у тебя мой номер? — задаёт он вполне правомерный вопрос, а спустя мгновение понимает, что ответ очевиден.

— Матсукава просил передать, что надеется выжить.

— Передай ему, что я почти простил его в вечер после концерта, но теперь ему придётся приложить серьёзные усилия, чтобы спастись, — мрачно (и стараясь не засмеяться) говорит Хаджиме. — Так вы знакомы… Это всё объясняет

— Ханамаки предупреждал, что ты злюка, — озвучивает Ойкава. — А ты даже не орёшь на меня, несмотря на утренний звонок. Это мило.

-…Спасибо?

За пару минут разговора ситуация даже не кажется особо неадекватной, учитывая, что они вообще никогда больше не должны были связаться. Если не считать того факта, что цель звонка ни капли не прояснилась.

— А в чём дело? — решает узнать Хаджиме. — Хочешь, чтобы я стал вашим завсегдатаем? Ну и когда следующий концерт?

— Вообще я из-за этого и позвонил, — резко грустнеет Ойкава. — Никогда. Тот был последним. Мы распались. Со мной остался только Бокуто, потому что он «не может предать клятву на Наруто». Дайчи на то и был временным, чтобы уйти когда-нибудь, а так как они с Сугой, кхм, не разлей вода, момент выдался как раз подходящий.

Хаджиме задумывается, что ему на это ответить, а гитарист пока что решает продолжить изливать душу, вероятно, первому человеку, который ему попался и вроде как согласен слушать:

— Суга так и сказал, представляешь, Ива-чан, что не может меня терпеть больше! Типа «ты хороший музыкант, Ойкава, но вот корона голову давит и выталкивает волны самомнения и ненужных амбиций». Так и сказал! А я просто хотел, чтобы мы играли что-то более сложное и интересное. Классика ведь нетленная и крутая, я не хочу, чтобы нас слушали исключительно маленькие девочки. Мы бы так на k-pop вскоре перешли!

— Это так грустно, — без особого энтузиазма комментирует Хаджиме. — И ты гипотетически решил, что меня это может волновать?

Он недоверчиво хмурится, потому что ну не случилось бы всё это просто так. И заранее говорит себе, что никакие чужие проблемы его не волнуют, даже если с Ойкавой было легко и весело общаться, будто они давно знакомы, даже если его немного жалко, даже если он противозаконно красивый. (Хаджиме давно определил в своей жизни закономерность: его сильнее всего раздражают именно те люди, с которыми он дружит или около того).

— Мне запретил об этом говорить информатор…, — почти шепчет Ойкава.

— Матсукава, — не спрашивает даже, а утверждает Хаджиме. — Не бойся, скоро он замолчит. То есть не буквально. Так что он тебе сказал?

— Что ты в свободное время уже много лет играешь на басу? — осторожно уточняет он.

«Вот пиздец» становится единственной мыслью в голове Хаджиме, потому что, оказывается, все детали его жизни готовы раскрыть в любую минуту, а ещё он так задолбался работать даже без новых релизов, и вообще звучит весело и что может пойти не так — помочь совсем-не-милому Ойкаве Тоору сохранить музыкальную группу на плаву.

— Не бесплатно, — выдаёт он, стараясь казаться как можно более серьёзным, ведь это всегда так хорошо у него получается.

— Ради тебя я буду искать драгоценные йены по подворотням, если потребуется, Ива-чан!

— Давай только без крайностей, — вздыхает Хаджиме.

— Я нищий, — жалобно отзывается Ойкава. — Как Ято.

— Как-нибудь разберёмся.

— Мы наверняка станем лучшими друзьями!

— Нет, — отрезает Хаджиме, и ему самому, честно говоря, очень интересно, что он под этим подразумевает.

***

Хаджиме познакомился с Матсукавой и Ханамаки в годы учёбы в университете, случайно оказавшись на идиотском хакатоне, где в качестве приза можно было получить одну приставку на целую команду. Он, естественно, пришёл не за приставкой, а ещё команду ему, как одиночке, приписали сами организаторы. Вот так он и оказался заперт в работе над заданием с довольно серьёзно подходящей к делу парочкой на-самом-деле-всё-равно-идиотов. Матсукава и вовсе всё это время находился с ним на одном факультете, а Ханамаки, мечтая взломать ЦРУ, значился будущим инфобезовцем. (Приставку они, кстати, выиграли, и именно за играми на ней и сблизились). К слову, вскоре оказывается, что тайный стратег и информатор Матсукава учился с Ойкавой в одной школе, в параллельных классах и уже тогда помогал ему с поиском фанатов и музыкантов, не забывая время от времени выдавать ужасные и совсем не смешные розыгрыши (Хаджиме тайно рад, что он не один постоянно переживает это).

Хаджиме благоразумно решает встретиться и поговорить с Матсукавой на нейтральной территории и ему, неожиданно, хочется убить «друга» меньше, чем ожидалось.

— А хорошо у вас свидание прошло, я смотрю, — ухмыляется Матсукава, намекая на быстрое согласия вступить в группу.

— Может, расскажешь лучше, в чём конкретно прикол твоего замечательного заговора и насколько в него был посвящён Ойкава, — хмурится Хаджиме. — Я не советы купидона пришёл слушать.

— Я, как очень проницательный человек, — начинает Матсукава, и смешок удаётся сдержать лишь с трудом, — давно заметил, что у них всё по швам трещит. На Сугу и его приятеля мне глубочайше насрать, а вот за Ойкаву я переживаю. Он, типа, буквально дышал всем этим, они меня приглашали иногда тусить с ними, и я видел, как ему хорошо.

Далее он рассказывает в качестве примеров несколько увлекательных историй о том, как Ойкава будил засыпающих под Radiohead товарищей, терял ботинки Доминика, спасал Бокуто от забравшегося в ухо клеща и портил пищеварение раменом из пакетиков.

— Это всё очень интересно, но прямого отношения к делу не имеет, — напоминает Хаджиме. — Я-то тут причём?

— Может, ты и правда сможешь привнести сюда что-нибудь новое, подумал я, и предложил весь этот конкурс, — задумчиво говорит Матсукава. — В плане, мне бы хотелось видеть Ойкаву, наконец радующегося если не успехам, то хоть хорошей атмосфере в группе. А то всё мелкие клубы да бары, вечные споры за кулисами, со временем переставшие быть шуточными, и лишь редкое одобрение, когда они случайно играли чью-то любимую песню.

Хаджиме слегка удивлён таким искренности и серьёзности от человека, который постоянно меняет ему мелодии звонка и отправил на свидание с рок-звездой.

— Так вы довольно близки, верно?

— Вполне себе, — улыбается Матсукава и ненадолго замолкает. — Каждый раз я думаю, почему тусуюсь с этими задротами и стараюсь для их дела. А потом понимаю — какого чёрта, сам же стал частью тупой мечты и проникся ею. Теперь даже хочется увидеть, как далеко это зайдёт.

Хаджиме хочется отпустить какой-нибудь саркастичный комментарий по поводу того, какой, оказывается, Матсукава иногда романтик, но вовремя вспоминает, что, типа, согласился помочь Ойкаве после двух не слишком долгих разговоров, так что чья бы корова мычала.

— Это Ойкава и начал, значит? — вместо того интересуется Хаджиме

— Угу, — подтверждает Матсукава. — А потом и всех остальных затащил. Мол, давайте пока хоть на каверах попробуем, нам же всем охренеть как нравится музыка, не врите. Они, мне казалось, на самом деле хорошие друзья, хоть по ним и не скажешь, и стоят друг друга. Вот только думал я о них слишком хорошо.

— Не сходились во мнениях всё время и тому подобное, знаю.

— А ещё всё выставили так, будто Ойкава засранец, а Суга — божий одуванчик. Так что ему сейчас совсем хреново, даже фанатки многие отвернулись.

Вау, думает Хаджиме, потому что Ойкава казался достаточно весёлым для человека, которому совсем хреново, потерявшего единственную (нет) опору в лице фанаток. (На самом деле так ситуация выглядит только хуже).

— Он выглядел достаточно неунывающим, — озвучивает свои мысли Хаджиме.

— Тебе просто повезло пока не застать лично в главный момент драмы или бешенства, — хмыкает Матсукава. — Например, ты удачно не пытался расспросить его про родителей.

— И с этим всё настолько плохо? — удивляется Хаджиме.

— Да банальщина на самом деле, — Матсукава отмахивается. — Его родители в достаточной степени меломаны и сами на музыку и подсадили. Даже маленьким таскали на фестивали в защитных наушниках.

Хаджиме не сдерживает улыбку, представив эту картину.

— И именно по этой причине читали кучу всяких книг и статей про биографии исполнителей. А там, сам знаешь, часто натыкаешься на восхитительные истории о юных дарованиях, которые подбирали чуть ли не Рахманинова и Листа на фортепиано после первого же занятия. Ойкава же, начав играть, делал это просто неплохо, а вскоре и достаточно хорошо стал — для в какой-то мере одарённого новичка, конечно. Они поддерживали, гордились, давали лишние карманные деньги.

— Но не воспринимали всерьёз, да?

Матсукава кивает:

— Только Ойкаве стоило заикнуться о том, чтобы сделать музыку чем-то большим, чем хобби, отвечали резким отказом и раз за разом повторяли, что он не гений, что так или им на плечи сядет, или на улице окажется. И что он такой милый мальчик, мир грубых страшных рокеров ему не подходит.

— Там все алкоголики, наркоманы и вообще сумасшедшие! — фыркает Хаджиме.

— Конечно. Так что родители попытались решить за него. «Играй и пой сколько влезет на школьных концертах, но по делу отучишься и будешь сидеть в идеально выглаженном костюме в офисе до конца жизни. Неважно, что не нравится. Привыкнешь». Так они и рассорились спустя несколько попыток их убедить. Ойкава до сих пор общается с ними только когда реально надо. Удивительно, что он не взял псевдоним.

— Грустно это.

— С другой стороны, хоть мании величия не развелось, — ухмыляется Матсукава. — А то потенциал у него для этого весьма и весьма.

Хаджиме всё сложнее убеждать себя в том, что чужие проблемы его не волнуют, Ойкава не волнует, и вообще он согласился просто ради веселья, чтобы не взорвать свой офис и всё такое.

— А ты прям слишком много о нём знаешь, я смотрю?

— Не ревнуй, Ивайзуми, — ухмыляется Матсукава. — Просто я тот самый человек, который удачно оказался рядом в нужное время в нужном месте. Ну и вообще я милашка, ты же знаешь.

— Практически я бы сказал, что ты ужасен.

— Какой у нас тут злой Ива-чан.

— Ну уж нет, — угрожающе шипит Хаджиме. — Эту хрень я официально прощаю только Ойкаве.

***

Город прячется под покрывалом дождя уже с неделю, а Хаджиме сейчас хотелось бы направляться к своему (всё ещё ужасному) покрывалу в цветочек, присланному бабушкой, а не в чужую квартиру на «деловую» встречу. Но если не драматизировать, он почти заинтересован. В конце концов последние дни он честно обдумывал, как использовать полученные от Матсукавы сведения против, в смысле, в разговоре с Ойкавой, и проверял, насколько хороши их с басом отношения на данный момент. (Коряга, как бедную гитару прозвал угадайте кто, к счастью, была ему рада). Ну и добавил в игру пару новых занудных препятствий, конечно, как можно забывать о работе. Отгораживаясь зонтом от порывов ветра, он надеется, что ему хотя бы не придётся вот именно сегодня застать того самого страдающего Ойкаву, потому что ему, знаете, самому не помешало бы немного утешений, как человеку, добровольно делающего из своей жизни херню ещё большую, чем она из себя представляла раньше.

На пороге Хаджиме встречает полный энтузиазма Доминик с милым жёлтым плащиком в зубах. Энтузиазм, правда, резко испаряется, когда вошедший человек оказывается незнакомцем.

— Доминик ожидал увидеть Матсукаву, — поясняет Ойкава, который предстаёт без классических элементов звёздной депрессии вроде драматичной подводки и вёдер мороженого, зато в идиотской, кажется, пижаме (кто так гостей принимает). — Он выгуливает его в дождливую погоду иногда. И да, здесь немного бардак, но ты же не чужой человек, Ива-чан.

За Ойкавой особенного бардака не видно, по крайней мере, всё выглядит куда аккуратнее, чем дома у самого Хаджиме. (Наверное, одна из той сотни странных бесполезных штук на полках стоит на два сантиметра левее положенного). Тем временем Доминик, отбросивший плащ и видимо простивший гостя за то, что он не Матсукава, увлечённо обнюхивает ещё утром, не поверите, бывшие белыми найки.

— Привет, — говорит он одновременно и хозяину квартиры, и собаке.

— Я так рад, что ты правда пришёл, — признаётся Ойкава. — Ты вполне мог бы оказаться частью большого розыгрыша.

— Не ровняй меня с ними, — фыркает Хаджиме. — Я сказал, что постараюсь помочь, значит, так и будет, пока ты сам меня не выгонишь. Или, если очень постараешься, пока не достанешь.

Ойкава слегка светится и, кажется, обдумывает, не стоит ли ему обнять Хаджиме, но вместо него, к облегчению (конечно же, а вы что подумали?), хватает Доминика.

— Скоро подойдёт Бокуто, он вроде уже проснулся, и тогда поговорим о том, что будем делать дальше. А пока проходи, наконец. И, может быть, чай или кофе?

Хаджиме оставляет на вешалке плащ и освобождается от многострадальных кроссовок. И не уточняет, почему Бокуто «вроде уже проснулся» в три часа дня.

— Кофе.

Чёрный, как, нет, не его душа, а как мир за окном и перспективы потратиться на такси. И, кстати, довольно вкусный, только пересахаренный без спроса. Хорошо заходит под печеньки с васаби и расспросы Ойкавы по поводу жизни и музыки. Он успевает выяснить профессию и историю её выбора, отношение к собакам, любимые фильм, еду и страну и предоставить «анкету», состоящую из весьма странных пунктов по типу _«сколько часов в день ты случаешь музыку?», «пошёл ли бы ты на революцию за Мэттью Беллами?», «какие группы ты ни за что не включишь?», «как зовут твою гитару?», «какая песня лучше всего отражает твою жизнь?» и «что ты считаешь классикой рока?»_. Хаджиме собирается отказаться заполнять это дерьмо, потому что они всё-таки не младшие школьники, когда, с, ну круто теперь, первыми раскатами грома в квартиру влетает Бокуто. (А злополучная анкета, конечно, загадочным образом перемещается в его сумку, чужие вещи, кстати, трогать нехорошо).

— Хей, хей, хей! — орёт он сразу же от двери, и ему вторит весёлым лаем Доминик.

И далее Бокуто оказывается именно таким, каким казался после наблюдений на концерте — непосредственным большим ребёнком с открытым сердцем. Он искренне радуется появлению в их коллективе (сумасшедшем доме) нового человека, угрожает совместным просмотром аниме и уже через пять минут как ни в чём не бывало хлопает по спине (не рассчитывая силы). Не забывает, однако, и с более серьёзным видом поинтересоваться настроением Ойкавы, обматерить бывших товарищей по группе и подарить подозрительного вида конфеты. Сам гитарист даёт им время познакомиться и лишь изредка, вау, он так умеет, отпускает комментарии.

— А вот что ты думаешь о фурри? — вдруг спрашивает Бокуто, и Хаджиме с Ойкавой синхронно давятся напитками.

— Кхм, Бо, — строго смотрит последний. — Кажется, вы достаточно подружились, чтобы можно было считать нашу прекрасную команду сформированной. Так что, может, обсудим что-нибудь, имеющие отношение к делу?

Хаджиме с ним согласен, вспоминая, что вообще-то даже гитару с собой притащил. И снова ёжится от мысли, что ей (и ему тоже) придётся возвращаться домой под восхитительной и бодрящей грозой.

— Сразу дам совет, Ива-чан, — решает начать хоть с чего-нибудь Ойкава. — Старайся соответствовать ритму Бокуто, даже если его унесёт. Иначе он решит, что не умеет играть, и попытается свести счёты с жизнью, разбив голову о барабан.

— Окей? — старается не выдать своего офигевания Хаджиме.

Кажется, это всё будет чересчур весело.

Они умудряются, используя, правда, мебель вместо ударных, для эксперимента сыграть пару несложных песен, и для людей, которые совместно не репетировали никогда в жизни, у них в целом неплохо получается. (Бокуто очень долбанутый, а у Ойкавы красивые руки. Стоп, что?!). Потом Хаджиме кратко посвящают в детали примерного репертуара. (Кратко — потому что его хотят сильно переработать). Он немного ругается, выяснив, что они практически вне закона, далеко не всегда получая права на исполнение, но соглашается закрывать глаза, пока площадки у них незначительные. Затем узнаёт, что гитару Ойкавы зовут Рик, а установку Бокуто — Тереза, и градус безумия продолжает расти до кипения в голове, и эти идиоты ржут из-за Коряги сильнее, чем надо.

— Ну как ты мог, Ива-чан, — делает как можно более суровый вид Ойкава и тянется к его басу. — Бедняжка, ты такая красивая, а он согласился на это ужасное имя.

Хаджиме тут же — впервые — отвешивает ему лёгкий подзатыльник, чтобы не трогал больше чужие инструменты, и рука на секунду дольше необходимого касается (мягких) волос. Ойкава обиженно показывает язык и отползает подальше.

Ещё несколько охуительных историй спустя Бокуто обращается к Хаджиме неожиданно серьёзно:

— Нам скоро предстоит расстаться. Надеюсь, ненадолго. Поэтому пришло время для обряда инициации.

У Хаджиме на лице снова возникает выражение праведного ужаса, потому что эти ребята, конечно, прикольные, но он не вполне доверяет их идеям.

— Ничего ужасного, Ива-чан, — явно понимает его эмоции Ойкава, и от этой проницательности, честно говоря, только хуже, потому что ну блин, зачем он так улыбается. — Ты всего лишь должен предложить новую песню.

Хаджиме облегчённо вздыхает, хоть это тоже не самое лёгкое задание: у него плохо с памятью на названия, поэтому шазам занимает одно из первых мест в топе наиболее часто используемых приложений, а ещё ему правда придётся это играть и надо здраво оценивать свои силы. Однако решение приходит неожиданно быстро, стоит ему вспомнить в очередной раз, как нелепо он умудрился оказаться здесь.

— Надеюсь, вы не играли The High Road, — говорит он. — Которая от Three Days Grace.

— _To be the mistake you can’t live without_ … — удивительно быстро цитирует Ойкава. — Это ты так на меня намекаешь? Буду обязательно смотреть на этих строчках только на тебя!

Хаджиме лениво демонстрирует ему, что не пинает только из нежелания двигаться.

— Отличный выбор, — хвалит Бокуто. — Вот теперь можно и по домам.

— Я, наверное, тоже пойду, — смотреть в окно Хаджиме почти физически больно.

— Ну уж нет, Ива-чан, никуда ты не пойдёшь — почти агрессивно заявляет Ойкава. — И в этот раз, в отличие от тех слов в клубе про блокировку дверей, я не шучу.

Что-то внутри Хаджиме не протестует и вообще слишком радуется, но сознательная его часть раздражается пуще прежнего и напоминает, что они не настолько друзья и что злой Ойкава вовсе не ещё симпатичнее. Все эти мысли про симпатичнее его, к слову, очень заебали, и он редко так сильно бесит сам себя. И как можно спокойнее говорит себе, что Ойкава просто в типаже тех самых моделей, на фотки которых он иногда (а вы что подумали?) залипает, когда слишком скучно и уныло. Типа, интересно встретить в реальности, не больше. Потому что так резко и нелепо взрослые люди не влюбляются, а чистое влечение к человеку, с которым без подтекста общаешься, — это мерзко. Впрочем, откуда тебе, Ивайзуми Хаджиме, двадцатипятилетнему без какой-либо романтики в жизни (да, ни разу, как-то неинтересно было), в этом, даже в своём, разбираться. Короче, да, кладя руку на сердце, эти размышления были в числе тех, что гуляли у него в голове после концерта, но сейчас этой самой дурной голове определённо стоит заткнуться.

— А как же Бокуто? — хмурится Хаджиме.

— А я в этом же доме живу! — почти хвастливо отвечает тот и, прощаясь с ними и заскучавшим без внимания Домиником, вылетает за дверь, сразу же натягивая вырвиглазные жёлтые битсы.

В квартире за несколько секунд накапливается огромный запас неловкой тишины, и Хаджиме отчего-то, вот блин, смущённо говорит:

— Давай я, что ли, с твоей собакой погуляю.

— Ты лучший, Ива-чан, — немедленно смеётся наглейший эксплуататор в мире и надевает на Доминика шлейку и плащ.

Доминик радостно шлёпает лапками по лужам и ловит капли, и Хаджиме иррационально рад, что не перед кем стыдиться, потому что невероятно придурочная тут даже собака. Собственную придурочность он признаёт как-то легко и без боя, но с ней веселее дышать, да и как иначе он бы подружился когда-то с Матсукавой и оказался бы во всей происходящей сейчас истории, так что чёрт с этим. Свежий воздух — то, что ему нужно, чтобы немного привести в порядок голову от слишком большого количества самой разной информации. И ему, наверное, стоит волноваться о том, что надо тянуть навыки игры и новых идиотских друзей неопределённо вверх, но он, блин, будет ночевать у Ойкавы и волнуется как ребёнок, хотя в этом нет ничего особенного. А дождь, тем временем, усиливается снова.

— Домми, — зовёт лезущего на скользкую детскую горку пса Хаджиме. — Твой папа ведь пустит домой двух мокрых ужасных созданий?

Доминик смотрит на него с непередаваемым выражением на морде, громко тявкает и летит в лужу. Хаджиме начинает размышлять, насколько интересным станет опыт ночёвки в подъезде.

— Ты повеселился, малыш? — без тени гнева и с нескрываемой нежностью принимает грязного пса на руки Ойкава, предусмотрительно (или по удачной случайности) снявшего рубашку ( _не похоже на удачную случайность, дорогая вселенная, я тебя ненавижу_ , внутренне кричит Хаджиме).

— Ты принимаешь с ним душ? — как можно более скептично интересуется Ивайзуми и уже ждёт гадского «завидуешь, Ива-чан?», и на чужом лице именно оно и читается.

— Кто же ещё проследит за состоянием его маленькой гладкой шёрстки? — Ойкава резко становится противным и слюнявится с мокрым Домиником. — Хороший мальчик. Кто тут хороший мальчик?

 _Я хороший мальчик, который не заслужил всего этого дерьма_ , снова внутренне кричит Хаджиме.

— На тебе лица нет, Ива-чан, — оборачивается Ойкава, отсюсюкавшись и вспомнив о существовании гостя. — Я думал, мы, может, какую-нибудь парашу вместе по телику посмотрим, но твой сон куда дороже. Подушка и одеяло на диване, не волнуйся, крошки оттуда убрал, шуметь не буду. Слетай за новыми песнями там, если не сложно.

Хаджиме бормочет вслед «постараюсь, конечно, спасибо, и тебе» и снова бесится на своё (то самое, которого нет) тупое сонное лицо хронического программиста. В самом плохом смысле этого слова. Засыпает, однако, и правда быстро.

***

Хаджиме с подозрением относится к любым ситуациям, способным превратиться в затишье перед бурей. Но всё складывается на удивление неплохо. В плане, конечно, пока что им троим хоть сколько-нибудь полноценно выступать рано, но пару раз их приглашают выступить на небольших праздниках старые фанаты (они тепло принимают появление новичка, пусть и не без удивления). Они проводят много времени за репетициями вместе, и сыгранность приходит, а пальцы Хаджиме привыкают к длительному контакту со струнами, и он даже может иногда откидывать в сторону медиатор. По нелепой случайности у них складывается окружение не только для музыки, и вместе с Матсукавой, Ханамаки и друзьями Бокуто, оплотом адекватности Акааши, местным поставщиком сумасшествия и материальной поддержки Куроо и фанатом (и разработчиком) компьютерных игр Кенмой, часто удаётся выбраться куда-нибудь. (Обычно всё заканчивается кучами еды и лёгким безумием, от которого тянет сбежать, но не навсегда, а просто чтобы неповадно за стрёмные шутки было). И Хаджиме, давно не влезавший в компании, искренне всем этим наслаждается.

Нравится их глупый общий чат, разговоры в котором чаще всего сводятся к полной и бесполезной ерунде. Особенно кайфово, если забыл на ночь выключить интернет на телефоне, и в час ночи аппарат вдруг взрывается от уведомлений.

 **Ойкава** : Ива-чан, как пройти эту тупую игру как вы это сделали  
 **Ойкава** : зачем я вообще решил в это ввязаться  
 **Ойкава** : я думал это поможет лучше узнать тебя  
 **Куроо** : ты не перепутал, случаем, беседу?  
 **Ойкава** : НЕТ!  
 **Ойкава** : все должны знать я не могу пройти первый уровень уже три часа  
 **Матсукава** : я прошёл целую половину  
 **Ханамаки** : с моими читами  
 **Матсукава** : эй, не пали контору  
 **Бокуто** : хей, мне стоит скачать эту игру?  
 **Акааши, Куроо, Ойкава** : Н Е Т  
 **Ойкава** : я ненавижу свою жизнь  
 **Ойкава** : Ива-чан прошу ответь хоть что-нибудь  
 **Ойкава** : расскажи как это сделать  
 **Ивайзуми** : нет  
 **Ойкава** : почему  
 **Ивайзуми** : смысл не в этом  
 **Ойкава** : зачем вообще нужна игра которую невозможно пройти  
 **Ивайзуми** : теоретически это возможно  
 **Ойкава** : так покажи как  
 **Ивайзуми** : сам давай я не помню  
 **Ойкава** : ты врёшь я знаю  
 **Ойкава** : Ива-ч-а-а-ан  
 **Ойкава** : хочешь за это снова выиграть свидание с рок-звездой? ;)  
 **Ивайзуми** : давай не сейчас я сплю дуракава  
 **Матсукава** : ￢_￢  
 **Бокуто** : а я думал ты программист…

Нравятся, да, вы уже поняли, безнадёжные попытки Ойкавы пройти несчастную игру. А самое хорошее — наконец привыкнуть к его постоянному присутствию рядом. Они вместе играют на гитарах, пробуют печенье и выгуливают Доминика, и с Ойкавой, хоть он и раздражающий зануда, и правда так легко, будто они всегда были знакомы, и с ним даже можно просто разговаривать по несколько часов или, напротив, смотреть таки молча парашу по телеку. (Ойкава во время скучных фильмов любит засыпать на чужом плече, заставляя сидеть без движения и почти что затаив дыхание). Случайные прикосновения паники больше не вызывают, и Хаджиме снова начинает верить в свой здравый смысл и в ту теорию по поводу долгого отсутствия общения с новыми людьми.

Короче говоря, всё хорошо.

— Так начинай ты уже сочинять, Дуракава, — однажды, выслушав очередные жалобы, говорит Хаджиме, задержавшись после репетиции на уже родном диване. — Круто же будет.

Играют они обычно у Бокуто, потому что Куроо сделал ему комнату со звуконепроницаемыми стенами, так что квартира того — место для музыки, а Тоору — для отдыха. В первой уже поселились вещи Коряги, а во второй — любимая кружка.

— Мне кое-что мешает, — отвечает тот с видом вселенской усталости и с таким же на него чуть ли не падает. — Но я не знаю что. Короче, не получается.

Доминик возмущённо смотрит на занятые коварным хозяином колени Хаджиме и обиженно уходит греметь мисками.

— Вдохновение не прилетает?

— Скорее, непонятно, что с ним дальше делать, — признаётся Ойкава. — Оно какое-то воздушное и пастельное, будто из него только романтические стихи и можно слепить.

— Так слепи, даже твой Беллами иногда такое пишет, — пожимает плечами Хаджиме и про себя смеётся над странным страхом Ойкавы показаться романтиком и желанием прятать своё настроение под завалами тяжёлых ритмов.

— Во-первых, Беллами можно, — серьёзно отвечает тот. — Во-вторых, понимать бы хоть, к чему это направлять. Тут и к конкретным людям чувства, и к миру, и к природе, да хоть, блин, к Доминику. К конкретным, наверное, наиболее эффектно, но кого или что муза в виду имеет… Ошибусь — сбежит ведь далеко и надолго.

Хаджиме, к сожалению, не знает тем более и советовать особо не может, потому что сочинять никогда особо не пытался. Алгоритмы, конечно, тоже искусство, но всё-таки немного другого рода.

— Ну это ладно, — снова веселеет Ойкава, поднимаясь с места. — Сначала нужно заставить узнать про нас побольше народу, а то кому нужны незнакомые песни незнакомых людей. Но, кстати, про романтику, я тут переработал под акустику кое-что, хотел дать тебе послушать.

Странное предчувствие почему-то охватывает Хаджиме, а Ойкава возвращается с гитарой, не давая успеть это обдумать.

— Это моя любимая песня Starset, — сообщает он. — Там по классике нужны клавиши, но Суга не хотел её играть, поэтому я потихоньку делал версию под то, что имеется.

_…  
I call your name  
As I walk alone  
Send a signal to guide me home  
…  
But I found in you  
What was lost in me  
In a world so cold and empty  
I could lie awake  
Just to watch you breathe  
…  
I cant’t do this on my own  
You are all I’ve got to guide me home  
…_

Ойкава поёт с чистой и проникновенной грустью, тихо, будто бы только для себя и одновременно задевая чужие души, и пальцы идеально в простоте аккордов ложатся на струны, и Хаджиме хочет надеяться, что такая искренность ему подвластна не благодаря близости к личным переживаниям. Беспросветное одиночество потерянного во тьме и пустоте космоса и невыполнимое желание дотянуться до настоящего, любимого и родного и вернуться домой заставляет что-то болезненно сжаться в груди. Что в мыслях у Тоору, когда никто не видит и не знает? Зажигает ли там для него кто-нибудь путеводный свет? Он чуть жмурится, и очень хочется узнать, скрывается там боль или привычное тепло. Полушёпотом, чтобы не испортить, Хаджиме подпевает последним строчкам.

— Ну как? — спрашивает Ойкава, и у него, кажется, капли блестят в уголках глаз.

— Её будто написали под тебя, — нет, ответить надо не так, но подходящих слов в голове сейчас нет.

— Мне мерещиться, или твоё лицо очень хочет узнать какие-то подробности? — и он говорит это почти без ехидства.

Хаджиме вздыхает и молчит, потому что правда не знает, стоит ли спрашивать нечто настолько личное. С другой стороны, если не спросит, будет, вероятно, слишком много думать об этом сам. Ладно, судьба ведь часто благоволит идущим ва-банк. И вообще они как никак друзья.

— Это всё… Соответствует твоим чувствам?

Тоору улыбается и, вероятно, чего-то такого и ожидал.

— Ну, любовь всей моей жизни или что-то такое я не терял, если речь об этом, — говорит он, а потом вдруг грустнеет. — Но… Одиночество. Ненавижу, блин, одиночество. Мне так паршиво сидеть тут, так давит, когда никого нет вокруг, даже Доминик не всегда помогает. Иногда тянет ночью выйти на улицу, чтобы кого-то встретить и вспомнить, что пустота ещё не сожрала всё человечество кроме меня. Говорю тебе какую-то ерунду, да? — Ойкава смотрит прямо в глаза, и у него во взгляде отражается совсем другой вопрос. — Прости, это просто правда… Так бесит.

Сам Хаджиме дома резко становится отпетым интровертом (или убеждал себя в этом так долго, что привык), но. Вот что это за странная и непонятная грусть, иногда вдруг открывающаяся в фигуре Ойкавы, который резко перестаёт казаться таким оптимистичным и сильным в постоянном движении вперёд, делается даже беззащитным. Вот что заставляло его печально смотреть вслед уходящим после репетиции товарищам каждый раз. То, от чего подсознательно хочется отгородить.

— Знал бы ты, как раздражаешь меня своей тупостью, Дуракава, — наигранно серьёзно говорит Хаджиме. — Не знаю, как остальным, но мне можно звонить, если что. Точнее, обязательно.

— И какое право у меня всё это перекладывать на других? — хмурится тот.

— Это называется делиться, а не перекладывать, — он закатывает глаза. — Ты же такой мистер обаяшка. У тебя настоящих друзей, что ли, никогда не было?

— Не знаю, — Тоору кривится. — Может, и не было.

— И девушки? — на этих словах почему-то дёргается голос.

— Пытался, — отнекивается Ойкава. — Не срослось.

— Тогда я буду тем самым другом, — предлагает Хаджиме. — Если хочешь.

Тянет сказать ещё что-то несформировавшееся пока, но сейчас это то самое нужное и правильное.

— Хочу, — мягко улыбается Тоору.

У него снова тёплый взгляд и, бросая вызов ползущей из открытого окна прохладе, короткие рукава. И Хаджиме — ну, а что, один раз ва-банк сработал донельзя лучше — прижимает его к себе. Ойкава замирает, и на это мгновение страшно немного, но потом утыкается носом в чужое плечо и почему-то смеётся:

— Ура, обнимашки. Мне нравится.

Хаджиме решает сделать последнюю на сегодня глупость и, несмотря на нелюбовь к собственному голосу, тихо и нескладно напевает отдельные и криво слепленные на ходу подходящие им отрывки вдруг пришедшей в голову песни.

_When darkness falls and surrounds you  
When you fall down, when you’re scared and you’re lost  
…  
Follow me, you can follow me and I,  
I will not desert you  
…  
And I will always keep you safe  
Follow me, you can trust in me  
I will always protect you_

— Вау, Ива-чан, — отлипает от него Ойкава, потому что и правда стоять вот так уже становится нелепо (зато тепло). — Не знаю, как у тебя дела обстоят с защитой от проблем, но вот скрывать умение так душевно петь было нельзя, — ух ты, а вот и возвращение нормального Тоору.

— Бесишь, придурок.

— Не ври мне, уже поздно, — а вот и язык показывает. — Кстати, поздно и ко времени относится. Останешься, может быть?

— Пойду гулять с Домиником, — кивает Хаджиме. — С тебя нормальный чай, наконец.

Одно из двух: всё либо отлично, либо очень плохо.

***

Куроо стал для Хаджиме тем самым человеком, к наличию которого в постоянном окружении было сложнее всего привыкнуть. Язвительный и саркастичный токийский пижон с чувством юмора ещё более странным, чем у Матсукавы и Бокуто вместе взятых. Да, дело именно в типаже, а не в том, как он фамильярничает со всеми и, какой ужас, с Ойкавой тоже (и подарил ему дорогущую акустику на день рождения!). Но нельзя отрицать, что Куроо вовсе не глуп, в серьёзных ситуациях превращается в ответственного и готового помочь и поддержать и вообще практически является менеджером и продюсером группы в одном лице. Короче, понять и принять его вполне возможно.

— Тройное хей всем, как говорит наш бессменный драммер, — а ещё он любит вламываться прямо в разгар репетиции как к себе домой со странными приветствиями, ага.

Дождавшись ответных приветствий всех присутствующих и выдержав ударную волну от влетевшего в него Бокуто, он сообщает:

— Во-первых, спасибо вам за Midnight Queen, исполненную на моей вечеринке. Ойкава, ты очень мило краснеешь, но тебе не стоит так смущаться от текстов песен.

Во время репетиций это было смешно, а вот на настоящем выступлении не очень. Хаджиме никогда не забудет, как Тоору жалобно поглядывал на него через плечо во время исполнения, и в его лице очень точно читалось желание бежать как можно дальше.

— Для себя я такие песни не пою, — фыркает тот. — И надеюсь больше никогда не петь.

— Кстати, это не моя любимая песня, Бо ошибся, — ухмыляется Куроо. — А во-вторых угадайте, с какой я к вам новостью?

— Твоя кошка наконец родила? — Бокуто давно мечтает посмотреть на маленьких котят.

— Ты купил себе в коллекцию ту самую Gibson, которую мне показывал? — а у Тоору в голове сплошные гитары.

— Твоя новая сумка стоит полмиллиона йен? — Хаджиме решает внести хоть немного скепсиса.

— Вы почти научились шутить, — изображает растроганность Куроо. — Но нет, даже не близко, и это напрямую касается вашей группы. У меня для вас замечательный сюрприз. Вы вместе уже почти полгода, и в таком составе, кстати, мне нравитесь гораздо больше. И так вышло, что мои друзья прослышали о крутых и не требующих безумных бабок ребятах, и хотят пригласить вас выступить через месяц. Клуб всё ещё не настолько крутой, чтобы заморачиваться с авторскими правами и прочей гадостью, но достаточно активный, чтобы вас услышали. Требуется небольшой, но зажигательный и узнаваемый сет. Вы как, готовы?

Бокуто издаёт невнятное подобие «как-ты-это-сделал».

— А аудитория? — взволнованно и неверяще спрашивает Тоору.

— Должно быть человек триста.

Триста, среди которых не только фанатки из старших классов местных школ, но и «друзья Куроо». Это слишком хорошо для них, чтобы быть правдой. На том концерте, где Хаджиме познакомился с группой впервые, было не больше сотни. Они вообще справятся? Выживут?

— Это не многовато для первого раза?

— А ты против рискнуть, Ивайзуми? Не веришь, что твой бас всех порвёт? Вы решайте сейчас, потому что иначе им предложат кого-нибудь другого, и ваш редкий шанс улетит.

Хаджиме и правда по-дилетантски нервничает от одной мысли о реальном концерте. Все эти репетиции, да, было здорово, неплохо получалось, но он всё ещё всего лишь не слишком успешный программист с басом наперевес. Он смотрит на Тоору и видит в его лице полную растерянность и немного счастья. Тоору поднимает на него почти умоляющий взгляд.

— Я обещал, что буду помогать Дуракаве во всём, пока он сам меня не выгонит.

— Как мило, — хитро улыбается Куроо. — Ойкава, проснись и ответь, пожалуйста!

— Ты мог бы не спрашивать, — почти обижается тот. — Я на полпути к мечте не убегаю.

Бокуто радостно орёт.

— Вот и прекрасно! Это мои парни! Если мне понравится ваш сет, дам погонять понтовые гитары. А, хотя о чём это я, ты же Рику не изменяешь.

Тоору смеётся и повторяет «спасибо», и Хаджиме понимает, что не зря сдержался и не убил Куроо в тёмном переулке.

— Кстати, если у вас есть немного свободных монеток, не хотите смотаться после своего часа успеха в Вегас с нами с Бо? Транспорт оплачивать я вам не стану, а в остальном приглашаю.

«Немного свободных монеток» заставляют закашляться. Тоору отрицательно качает головой, но с интересом спрашивает:

— С чего это такой интересный выбор?

— Во-первых, там круто, — говорит Куроо. — Во-вторых, лёгкие свадьбы.

— И с кем там у тебя свадьба? — вздыхает Хаджиме.

— Ну это типа очевидно. С кем еду, — звучит так спокойно, будто о погоде рассуждает.

— То есть? Нет. В смысле? С ним? — шокированный Тоору показывает пальцем на кивающего с невинным видом Бокуто. — Вы же типа бро и всё такое, а?

Хаджиме уже не уверен, что хоть что-то понимает в этой жизни. Да, он не так много общается с Бокуто, в основном по делу. Но даже смотрел с ним аниме марафоном, потому что он очень сильно просился. Мол, только так можно достойно закрепить знакомство. (Это, к счастью, был короткий первый сезон «Konosuba», и Бокуто очень много ржал, а Хаджиме в основном фейспалмил). Как он умудрился упустить настолько важный факт? Судя по Тоору, ситуация у того аналогичная.

— Вы серьёзно не знали? — Куроо даже выпучивает глаза. — Давно уже на свиданки ходим и все дела.

— Как, ты думаешь, мы должны были об этом узнать? — уточняет Тоору.

— Ну, — тот на секунду задумывается. — Гейдар там какой-нибудь?

— Что ты, мать твою, несёшь? — не выдерживает Хаджиме.

— Так вы с Ойкавой не…?

— Мы не что?!

— Не того? — Куроо снова начинает смеяться и откровенно дразнит.

Тоору выглядит несколько (на самом деле сильно) смущённым таким предположением и почти жалобно смотрит на Хаджиме с немой просьбой что-нибудь предпринять.

— Я его друг, — мрачно сообщает он и почему-то слишком боится взглянуть на реакцию друга.

— Ну да, как я мог подумать, — кивает Куроо. — Все друзья так мило себя ведут друг с другом. Так много времени проводят вместе. Так чудесно обнимаются. Да.

Нет, Хаджиме всё-таки зря не убил его в тёмном переулке.

***

_Ойкава пристально смотрит на него, только дыры в одежде не прожигая, и от этого даже неуютно. И становится жарковато. Но Хаджиме, сам не зная причин, продолжает сверлить его взглядом в ответ._

_— Бедный, бедный Ива-чан, — сочувственно говорит Ойкава._

_— Это ещё почему?_

_— Ты не можешь признать очевидного! Тебе нравится на меня пялиться!_

_Хаджиме сложно игнорировать тот факт, что Ойкава начал пялиться первым._

_— А ты и не отрицаешь, я смотрю, — разочарованно вздыхает тот, не давая времени на ответ. — Так я и знал!_

_У Ойкавы внезапно появляются рога и тёмные крылья, а глаза загораются алым пламенем._

_— Познай гнев короля демонов, недостойный смертный! — зловеще хохочет он. — Нельзя так беззастенчиво заглядываться на высших существ. Я прекрасно понимаю, какие грязные мыслишки по поводу меня крутятся у тебя в голове! Мне почти жаль тебя, ведь ты всего лишь недоразвитый человечек, который не может стерпеть моего адского великолепия! Я не стану убивать тебя. Но всё это послужит тебе уроком. Сможешь ли ты продолжать нормальную жизнь — не знаю. Проверим твою удачу!_

_— Что — это? — спрашивает без особого интереса Хаджиме._

_Рик, тот самый, который гитара Ойкавы, неожиданно оказывается совсем рядом. И, не давая времени сбежать, набрасывается со страшным рычанием и каким-то образом протыкает Хаджиме насквозь через за… Впрочем не будем об этом. Со стороны раздаётся смех Куроо, и этот засранец что-то шепчет Ойкаве на ухо._

_— Хотя знаешь… Я отчасти передумал по поводу «не стану убивать»._

_— Вот ублюдок, — шипит Хаджиме._

_А потом Доминик, подозрительно увеличившийся в размерах, питается им с неделю, и наблюдать за этим в форме призрака как-то не слишком весело._

— Ива-чан! — его усердно дёргают за плечо. — Да проснись же ты! Доминика напугал до чёртиков! Что там у тебя происходит?

Хаджиме резко открывает глаза и понимает, что цел, а над ним нависает взволнованный Тоору без рожек и с нормальным цветом глаз. Точно, он ведь снова остался у Тоору. От клуба было ближе сюда, да и живёт в этой квартире уже не только кружка, но и пижама с цветочным покрывалом.

— Боже мой, это закончилось, как хорошо, — вроде ерунда какая-то, но дыхание выровнять тяжело. — Никогда больше не будем смотреть фильмы про экзорцистов.

— Они же клёвые, — ухмыляется Тоору. — Неужели ты такой чувствительный, что после них у тебя кошмары, Ива-чан? Ты ведь большой мальчик, как же так.

— Это не от фильма, а от тебя, Дуракава. Гуляй с Домиником сам и дай мне доспать. Я всё-таки гость, — какая жалкая попытка отмахнуться.

Тоору вполне правомочно не верит и дёргает его за плечо снова.

— Ещё минуту назад ты мечтал проснуться, а теперь принижаешь мои заслуги.

— Ненавижу.

— Врёшь.

Хаджиме немного успокаивается и правомочно говорит себе, что такая глупость приснилась ему из-за того, что на афтерпати Куроо подлил лишнего и, возможно, чересчур крепкого. Напившись, он просто начал слишком много думать о Тоору и его милом и немного пьяном смехе, и о том, что его хочется поцеловать, это ведь точно не может помешать их дружбе. За месяц напряжённой подготовки к концерту, который был одной сплошной репетицией до изнеможения, несмотря на взятый отпуск, обдумывать тот дурацкий разговор про то, какие у них отношения, времени не было. А вот алкоголь пробудил о нём воспоминания и размышления, не виднее ли Куроо. Хаджиме загоняет всё это обратно в глубины головы, лучше бы навсегда, но это, конечно, мечты. В реальности — хотя бы до того момента, когда Тоору не будет находится с ним в одной квартире.

— Ива-чан, ты чего завис?

Ой. Так он даже из комнаты, оказывается, не вышел. Просто сидит на полу и чешет ваяющегося лапами кверху довольного Доминика, который точно ни за что не съест человека.

— Прости, задумался.

— Если сон был страшный, можешь мне рассказать. Это помогает.

— Да нет, — врёт Хаджиме. — Просто не верится, что вчера правда было, и такое удачное. Я вроде не налажал, и они все правда аплодировали и даже просили играть на бис.

Тоору перехватывает его руку и крепко сжимает ладонь. У него пальцы грубоватые от струн, но очень тёплые.

— Ты вообще герой вечера, — заявляет он. — Я слышал, несколько человек спрашивали у Куроо, как так вышло, что ты был тёмной лошадкой, с такими крутостью и харизмой.

— Что, серьёзно? — значит, пока Хаджиме спаивали, Тоору собирал интересную информацию, засранец.

— Ага. Типа, технику подтянуть — и стаешь восходящей звездой в мире бас-гитаристов.

Хаджиме так удивлён этими словами, что не сразу обращает внимание: его руку всё ещё не отпустили.

— Думаю, они просто тоже выпили лишнего, — хмыкает он. — Вот ты действительно заслуживаешь признания. И Бокуто будто здание был готов взорвать.

Неожиданно, но как только они вышли на сцену, всё волнение испарилось магическим образом. Общие эмоции и музыка переполняют до сих пор, и даже удивительно, как оно всё так хорошо сложилось и звучало лучше, чем на любой репетиции. Конечно, есть над чем работать, но хочется обязательно повторить. На сцене со своей группой — почти что семьёй — и в диалоге с залом — ощущения и правда незабываемые. А ещё полгода назад Хаджиме не мог представить, что по какой-то странной причине окунётся в мир музыкантов.

— Всё круто, короче! — подмигивает Тоору. — И будет только круче.

_Если ты не убьёшь меня гитарой или улыбкой._

— Кстати, я тут подумал, что мы с тобой почти никогда, эм, без большой компании никуда не выбирались. Мы ведь друзья, а я даже не знаю, боишься ли ты промоутеров и какой кофе заказываешь в старбаксе.

О, а вот и попытки убить начались, быстро он, однако.

— Пойдёшь со мной выбирать Доминику новый ошейник? Ну и заодно покажу тебе, где на карпов можно посмотреть.

А, нет, пронесло. К счастью, Тоору всё ещё (не) безнадёжен.

***

Лето полыхает тёплыми волнами, колышет до боли яркие листья и безрезультатно душит весело шумящий днём и ночью город. Тяжело приходится только Доминику, и Хаджиме, сидя с ним на коленях в тени под деревом, обещает скорую награду за все мучения.

— Собак мороженым кормят только всякие Дуракавы, — сообщает он. — Но да, тебе сейчас принесут твоё любимое эскимо.

Тоору резко вылетает из-за угла и выглядит запыхавшимся:

— Чёртов киоск оказался дальше, чем я помнил.

Мороженое исчезает с невероятной скоростью, и Доминик благодарно вылизывает Тоору щёки. Один из двух новых ошейников, потому что выбрать было невозможно, поблёскивает на солнце дурацкими брутальными шипами.

— Ну и где там твои карпы? — интересуется Хаджиме, чтобы прервать это бесконечное любование собакой.

Тоору указывает рукой на мостик впереди и без предупреждения срывается с места. Науке вряд ли известно, как он умудряется поддерживать форму для такого быстрого бега в любую погоду. Хаджиме, крича вслед что-то о тупом ребячестве, спешит за ним, подхватив Доминика, потому что нельзя собакам с такой мордочкой бегать в жару.

— Вот, — гордо кивает Тоору на огромных оранжевых карпов, которые разглядывают их с явным интересом.

— Красивые, — ну, а что ещё ответить.

— Доминик в детстве чуть не сиганул за ними в воду.

— Доминику без меня тяжело приходилось, я так посмотрю, — хмыкает Хаджиме.

— Мне тоже.

Смысл слов доходит не сразу. Или вообще не доходит. Наверное, у Тоору плавятся мозги от жары и он путает объекты для своего глупого флирта. Хаджиме очень сильно ненавидит эту привычку без явной на то причины, ведь мы уже решили давно, что это всё несерьёзно.

— В смысле группы? — устало спрашивает он.

— В смысле всего. Я, кстати, песню наконец написал, — как между прочим говорит Тоору, — но тебе её пока не покажу, потому что это подарок ко дню рождения.

Вот так просто, вдруг взял и написал? Значит, вдохновение нашло форму. И это прекрасно и очень радостно и вообще начало нового этапа, но сейчас не о том речь. Испорченный сюрприз — ладно, а вот какую именно форму — очень интересно.

— И какого чёрта ты мне тогда об этом рассказываешь, а? — Хаджиме всё ещё не вполне понимает, к чему он клонит, и закатывает глаза.

— Чтобы заинтриговать, конечно, — счётчик того, сколько раз за день Тоору, как ребёнок, показал язык, уже зашкаливает. — Она, кстати, про тебя.

Хаджиме не знает, что ответить, потому что зависает, прямо как Android Studio в самый неподходящий момент. И только повторяет себе «это обычные шуточки Ойкавы, всё в норме, никаких чрезвычайных происшествий». Карп смотрит на него, как на придурка.

— Я тут поговорил с Матсукавой, — а вот Тоору преспокойно продолжает болтать чёрт знает о чём. — Он сказал, что я тупой идиот, и ты, кстати, тоже. И угадай, почему.

— Не сыграли его любимую песню? — без особого энтузиазма предполагает Хаджиме.

— Он не знает, какая у него любимая песня, потому что их «слишком много, чтобы остановиться на какой-то одной», и в принципе я с ним в этом согласен. Вообще мы обсуждали, какова вероятность, что наши сознания контролируют. Я поделился с ним своими размышлениями о странных и иррациональных эмоциях, которые точно не могут быть созданы искусственно. Его заинтересовали конкретные примеры, и я стал думать.

Доминик тащит их к воде, и Хаджиме только рад, потому что там можно присесть и дальше пытаться отыскать смысл в этой тираде, но уже без угрозы свалиться с моста.

— Короче говоря, пересказывать мне сейчас слишком лень, но Матсукава, хоть всё было и серьёзно, вдруг начал очень сильно ржать.

Типичный Матсукава, в принципе.

— А потом он такой и говорит, пожимая мне руку:…

По камушкам на противоположном берегу прыгает маленькая девочка с пуделем. Последний, видимо, кажется Доминику нереально симпатичным, потому что пёс резко выскакивает из рук. Тоору старается перехватить его за ошейник, поскальзывается, смеётся и падает. На Хаджиме.

— «Поздравляю, ты влюбился!»

Хаджиме сложно дышать и от новых откровений, и от неожиданно тяжёлого Тоору.

— Я тоже поздравляю тебя, — сдавленно отзывается он. — Подвинься, пожалуйста, я сейчас умру.

Тоору просьбу игнорирует и смотрит с обидой.

— За такие холодные слова это будет уместным наказанием, Ива-чан.

— А какие ты ожидал? — с раздражением интересуется Хаджиме.

— Ну, например…

Улыбка Тоору из ребячливой и весёлой становится коварной, прямо как в том демоническом сне, о котором определённо не стоит сейчас (и никогда) вспоминать. Обдумать, не ещё один нелепый сон ли это, Хаджиме не успевает. Потому что Тоору — стоп, а точно, а какого хрена вообще — его целует с удивительным для первой попытки энтузиазмом, и нельзя медлить, надо ответить, решает он, лишённый здравомыслия от недостатка кислорода. И, кажется, после этого зависают они оба.

— Бля, — очень глубокомысленно заявляет покрасневший и превратившийся из коварного демона в ту самую умильную растерянную версию себя Тоору. — Что я сделал? Это ведь не «тестовый чмок»?

Звучит как нечто, предложенное Матсукавой, величайшим сватом всех времён и народов.

— Какой нахер «тестовый чмок», Дуракава? — что-то, наконец, получается сказать, переведя теперь ставшее одним на двоих мятное дыхание. — Нет, это как в одной замечательной стране с красивой и высокой башней.

_С которой тебя, по справедливости, следовало бы сбросить._

— Ты же поддержал, — растерянный Тоору исчезает также быстро, как и появился. — Теперь понял, какие слова я ожидал?

— Ага, но вообще ты сделал то, чего я хотел уже давно, — не одному Хаджиме быть жертвой издевательств, в конце концов.

— Со слов Куроо, что ли?

— С самого начала, — признаётся Хаджиме и резко понимает, что сказал это зря. — Блин, забудь.

— Ты ведь не подглядывал, как я сплю и всё такое, когда оставался у меня?

— Я тебе не извращенец!

— Нерешительный Ива-чан, — дразнит Тоору и снова целует, и это, кстати, уже похоже на «тестовый чмок», и хорошо, потому что они ведь всё ещё в общественном месте.

Кстати об общественных местах…

— Горько, дяденьки! — кричит им девочка с пуделем и, хихикая, убегает прочь.

Хаджиме не выдерживает и смеётся, при этом пряча покрасневшее, а это для него редкость, лицо в траве. Доминик, что недалеко от истины, решает, что он умер, и тыкается мокрым носом в уши, пытаясь оживить.

— Домми, ты очень заботливый мальчик, — хвалит его Тоору. — У нас замечательный сын, правда, Ива-чан?

— Я ведь тебе уже говорил, как сильно тебя ненавижу?

— Ага, я тебя тоже.

На самом деле Тоору весьма милостив и даёт Хаджиме возможность спокойно полежать на траве и расставить его мир по полочкам после землетрясения, явившегося под ручку с резким повышением температуры. Он ведь так долго убеждал себя в том, что не влюбился. Так долго дёргался от малейшего прикосновения. Так долго воспитывал в себе уверенность, что Тоору просто симпатичный и всё, и что он, его улыбка, смех, голос, игра на гитаре — не самое прекрасное в жизни. А этот придурок просто поговорил с Матсукавой, написал песню и…

— Постой, ты реально позвал меня на свидание под предлогом покупки собачьих ошейников?

Тоору пожимает плечами.

— Я замечал, конечно, как ты на меня, — нет, не говори «пялишься», пожалуйста, — пялишься, и чувствовал, как дёргаешься даже от моей головы на своём плече во время киношки. Но вдруг ты бы испугался и убежал, шепча «нет, это всё неправда, Ойкава не самый охрененный на свете, я не хочу его поцеловать, спасите меня, старого девственника»?

— Ты телепат или я когда-то сделал это вслух? — спрашивать о таком странно и стыдно, но нельзя же жить в незнании.

— Когда я подсел к тебе в баре после одного из концертов, — кивает Тоору. — Ты сказал, что тебе надо срочно отойти в туалет, и прошипел что-то такого содержания.

_Ёбаный стыд, Ивайзуми Хаджиме._

— За этот позор ты просто обязан рассказать мне, что там наболтал Матсукаве про свои чувства, — кривится он.

— Гораздо более красноречиво и много раз.

Скорее всего, Хаджиме ещё долго будет внутренне орать в хорошем и плохом смысле слова. А может и не только внутренне. Так или иначе, он чувствует себя счастливым и опустошённым одновременно. Ему очень нужно занять чем-то голову, чтобы не взорваться.

— Я так больше не могу, — вздыхает он, наконец, вставая с травы. — Надо купить Доминику ещё мороженого и пойти репетировать.

— Что именно? — интонация у Тоору довольно противная и красноречивая.

— Музыку, блин, Дуракава.

— Ты скучный.

— Умри, манипулятор, — в смысле ни в коем случае.

***

Какой-то маленький гений смог пройти непроходимую игру целиком на стримах, собрал множество подписчиков на канале, состоявшем в основном из увлекательных приключений в майнкрафте, и, хоть подтверждений полной честности его действий и не было, в конторе случился скандал по поводу уничтожения всего того, над чем они старательно трудились столько лет. Телефоны и почту разрывало от звонков с возмущениями и насмешками. Конечно же, создателям этой прекрасной идеи как таковой нужно было найти виноватого. А Хаджиме никогда не думал, что так обрадуется новости об увольнении. (На самом деле, ему просто чуть раньше посоветовал и пообещал постараться придержать новое хорошее место Кенма — у него на фирме как раз появилась вакансия с возможностью выполнения большой части обязанностей на дому и достойными условиями). Так что, увидев его невероятно спокойное лицо, начальство испытало не меньшее раздражение, чем пятьсот тысяч игроков, которые, как раз, его похоже простили. По крайней мере, его теперь стабильно ждут Тоору, Доминик, Коряга и работа над действительно интересным заказом, а не беспросветная скука.

Что касается группы, после концерта их и правда стали чаще приглашать выступать, и даже в отсутствии Куроо Тоору смог разобраться с договорами и обсуждениями. Среди фанатов, всё ещё немногочисленных, так и продолжают преобладать, ну, поклонники симпатичных мордашек. С другой стороны, просвещать молодёжь по поводу хорошей музыки — дело благородное. Кроме того, Матсукава предложил приводить иногда на выступления Доминика, и пёс имеет огромный успех. Наконец, к особой радости, Тоору решается экспериментально исполнить собственные песни, и они получают неплохой отклик. А Хаджиме начинает брать частные уроки, чтобы окончательно подтянуть пробелы в умениях. (Что важнее, служит «самым лучшим источником вдохновения»).

Не считая высокоинтеллектуальных дружеских шуток, с Тоору у них и вовсе всё отлично. Конечно, в начале чувствуются скованность и смущение, потому что уж больно нелепо оно случилось. И вообще, в принципе, мало что меняется. Просто теперь можно не только обнять, не убегать от чувств под предлогом прогулки с Домиником (который официально принимает Хаджиме как члена семьи), петь романтические песни по телефону (да, грязные разговорчики — для слабаков, а вот пробирающее « _And I need your love_ » — самое оно), не спать на вечно покрытом крошками собачьего печенья диване и легально заглядываться (без страха перед королём демонов, да, угадали, теперь молчите). Вся эта ерунда с отношениями вообще оказывается не такой сложной и страшной, как казалось. Конечно, Тоору придурок и любит тестировать найденные в интернете варианты «уже не тестовых чмоков» до потери дыхания, кусаться в знак обиды (и не только), придумывать ужасные прозвища, обвивать как безумная змея руками и ногами во сне, а ещё очень стесняется Доминика. Но для Хаджиме всё это не кошмар, который он по доброте душевной вынужден терпеть, а уже жизненная необходимость. (Как вообще можно жить без своего Дуркакавы?).

— Эй, посмотри, что прислал мне Матсукава, — заговорщицки зовёт Тоору. — Пишет, Ханамаки открыл тёмную сторону интернета, о которой нам стоит узнать. Ну подойти же ты, а!

У Хаджиме, оторвавшегося от работы и спавшего на коленях Доминика, плохое предчувствие по этому поводу.

— Ну и что там такое? — спрашивает он.

Тоору кликает по ссылке, и перед их взорами открывается режущий профессиональный взгляд своим уродливым оформлением сайт.

 **Яой_моя_ЖИЗНЬ** _пишет_ : Подруга недавно вытащила меня потусоваться в клубе на концерте новой кавер-группы. Ребята зажгли — мы попрыгали отлично, обязательно сходим ещё! Но помимо всего прочего… ;) Знали бы вы, как басист и гитарист переглядывались! Забойная химия, просто искры! Ойкава милашка, часто подмигивал и что-то нашёптывал, а Ивайзуми весь такой брутальный и суровый, а в глазах у него будто «валить и трахать». Ладно, это уже моя фантазия хД Так или иначе, ну грех не зашипперить! Вчера не спалось, решила что-нибудь про них написать…

— Что. Это. За. Пиздец.

Хаджиме пытается уважать права подростков на свободное творчество в интернете, но сейчас ему хочется удалить всё это через суд по правам человека, а ещё не слышать гнусного хихиканья Тоору, явно понимающего его мысли.

— Ты ещё самое интересное не увидел, — сообщает он и пролистывает страницу чуть ниже.

Тоору нереальный садист, потому что мог бы вообще забыть об этом всём безобразии или в крайнем случае хоть скинуть ссылку, а не устраивать коллективный просмотр. Уже поздно сожалеть, но под следующем дождём Доминика будет выгуливать его изначальный владелец. Если коротко, всё та же Яой_моя_ЖИЗНЬ написала весьма красочную и подробную историю о том, как Хаджиме, преисполненный озабоченности и грубости, зажал у стенки бедного смущённого товарища по группе прямо за сценой со всем понятной целью. Помимо самого факта и полной неправдоподобности, персонажи ещё и разговаривали как после уничтожения последних крупиц интеллекта. Удивительно и количество восторженных читателей («не знаю пока, кто они, но это так потрясающе!»).

— Окей, и почему ты решил, что я должен жить с этим, кхм, знанием, о наших фанатах? — интересуется Хаджиме.

Тоору пожимает плечами:

— Потому что ты, как близкий человек, должен разделять со мной мои страдания. И вообще Матсукава и Ханамаки и твои друзья тоже. Но твою честь, кстати, попытались отстоять.

Под текстом и правда есть несколько интересных комментариев.

 **МистерОбаяшка** _пишет_ : Написано, конечно, неплохо… Но, мне кажется, Ивайзуми совершенно не такой, ООС, короче. Я уверен, он такой суровый только для вида! А в ситуациях, подобных этой истории, наверняка спрашивает, всё ли хорошо, немного смущается и вообще аккуратный и нежный. И да, никогда не стал бы зажимать за сценой. Неудобно, негигиенично, палевно, все дела.

 **Яой_моя_ЖИЗНЬ** _пишет_ : ты откуда вообще такой взялся? *удивление* Какую-то странную и неправдоподобную ерунду говоришь без всяких на то оснований. И вообще по твоему описанию совсем скучно получится. Ну кто захочет про все эти поцелуйчики и милоту читать? Сейчас в ходу NC-17!

 **МистерОбаяшка** _пишет_ : Ну ладно( Ваше творчество — ваше дело. Самовыражаются все по-своему. Но вообще по поводу оснований... Мы с Ива-чаном возможно пару раз встречались ;)

К последнему комментарию прикреплена живописная домашняя фотография Хаджиме со спины. Хорошо хоть в одежде.

— И почему мне кажется, что я знаю, кто такой этот МистерОбаяшка? — раздражённо шипит он и уходит к своему компьютеру под громкий смех Тоору.

И вскоре на злополучной странице появляется ещё один комментарий.

 **ОбожаюЧёртовыДожди** _пишет_ : продолжая разговор, образ Ойкавы я бы тоже слегка изменил. Он не должен быть таким краснеющим милашкой-обаяшкой. Как вы это называете… Не таким типичным укешей? Простите, я новичок в этом) Он засранец, который любит манипулировать и командовать, по нему же это видно. А ещё наверняка пытается казаться знатоком отношений, но на самом деле гуглит, как правильно целоваться.

 **Яой_моя_ЖИЗНЬ** _пишет_ : ками-сама, да откуда вы все берётесь? Хотя твои идеи, ОбожаюЧёртовыДожди, мне нравятся больше *хитрое лицо*. Может, когда-нибудь я напишу про манипулятора Ойкаву, это даже интересно.

 **ОбожаюЧёртовыДожди** _пишет_ : да это хит будет, я уверен... Возможно, мы с ним тоже пару раз встречались.

 **Яой_моя_ЖИЗНЬ** _пишет_ : вы их менеджеры, что ли?

 **ОбожаюЧёртовыДожди** _пишет_ : типа того…

Задумавшись на несколько мгновений, Хаджиме всё-таки решается поделиться своим бесценным компроматом с миром (Тоору сам виноват, что он мелкий извращенец и попросил фотографировать его в весьма странные для этого моменты). Под комментарием появляется изображение взъерошенного, смотрящего умоляющим взглядом и кусающего губы Ойкавы с подписью «он не хотел идти гулять с собакой», и все эти многочисленные РадужнаяПринцесса, ГорячаяПеченька, Яойтесь_Все и КавайнаяМаньячка бросаются ставить лайки и строить теории о том, край чьей футболки попал в кадр.

Хаджиме понимает, что продолжать бороться с нежелающим подчиняться законам физики самолётом сейчас довольно бессмысленно, и выключает компьютер, тяжело вздыхая. А за спиной тут же возникает уже чуть менее довольный Тоору.

— Это было жестоко, Ива-чан, — жалобно тянет он.

— Ты заслужил, — честно отвечает тот.

— Ох, ты такой прямолинейный, — блядь, нет, только не эти тон и взгляд, словно сошедшие со страниц фанатского творчества. — Твои глаза так и пылают похотью, Ива-чан! Что же ты хочешь сделать со мной?

Провокация почти заставляет перехватить руки Тоору и прижать к стенке, чтобы неповадно было. Почти — потому что Хаджиме спотыкается о меланхолично рыскающего в поисках любимого жирафа Доминика и сваливается вместе с великим актёром на пол. Тоору ржёт, насколько ему позволяет давящий на него вес.

— Даже пытаясь быть жёстким и грубым, ты смотришь на меня, как на самое прекрасное в мире, — ухмыляется он. — И не смотришь под ноги.

— Ты вроде милашкой должен быть, а не занозой.

На самом деле, Хаджиме трудно сохранить серьёзное лицо, и он начинает смеяться тоже. А Тоору целует его, и даже без гугловских ухищрений.

— А кто сказал, что будет легко?

Что они будут делать дальше, спрашиваете вы? Ну, возможно, они заварят вкусный зелёный чай с мелиссой, например. А ещё с черносливом хороший, кстати. Но, к сожалению, этого мы не узнаем: ваш лимит наблюдений за альтернативными мирами на сегодня, увы, исчерпан.

**Author's Note:**

> To be the mistake you can’t live without — быть ошибкой, без которой ты не можешь жить  
> Ойкава поёт песню Starset под названием Dark on Me  
> Ивайзуми в той же сцене напевает Follow me от Muse  
> And I need your love - и мне нужна твоя любовь; из песни Something Human всё тех же Muse


End file.
